


Germany's Marukaite Chikyuu

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Germany's Marukaite following Italy's :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany's Marukaite Chikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs that I use in this series :3

Italy bounces over to Germany and pokes him a few times. “Come on Doitsu~ You should perform your song! It’s really fun~” Italy says happily.

“I agree with Itaria-kun. I wourd arso rike to risten to you perform.” Japan seconds, looking at Germany hopefully. 

Germany sighs a little before nodding. “Ja, alright. I’ll do it.” He says a bit reluctantly, not having expected to go today.

Austria grins and Estonia sets up the background music to be played. Germany grips the microphone and after a quick countdown from Austria, the music begins.

_Oi oi Vati Give me a beer_  
Oi oi Mutti, Oi oi Mutti  
I can’t forget the flavor of the wurst I had before. 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
I’m Germany! 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Looking closely, that’s the Earth!  
Or maybe that it is the Earth?  
I’m Germany! 

_Ah, With a stroke of paint,_  
A wonderful world can be seen  
When I’m playing or cleaning up,  
I’m serious! 

Germany smirks after that before stating, “Don’t worry about those troublesome guys, at least for today, I’m the main character!” He scowls at the scripted line, though it gives him a sense of pride. Austria nods at the line, pleased that Germany hasn’t messed up the performance yet. 

Italy waves at Germany, receiving an eye roll from the stoic man. Japan has a small smile on his face, enjoying listening to the music and the sounds of his friend’s singing. 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
I’m Germany! 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Suddenly, that’s the Earth!  
Lie on your back, that’s the Earth!  
I’m Germany! 

_Ah, with just some boiling_  
A recipe will make you cry with joy  
(Germany’s voice on background music that’s been preemptively recorded: “I’ve been dreaming of sausage.”)  
Some black pepper makes it perfect.  
It’s delicious! 

At that line, a small smile spreads across his face before he continues.

_Hey hey Bruder, get me a beer._  
After that Schwester, get one for yourself  
Oi Oi Opa, Peace is best.  
Goodboy baby, “It’s for your sake.” 

_Oi Oi Vati, get me some cheese too._  
Oi Oi Mutti, Oi Oi Mutti.  
I can’t forget the flavor of the wurst that I had before. 

_My secret hobby is baking Kuchen!  
“Woo-hoo!...Oh, excuse me!” _

Germany blushes at the sound of happiness that he just made while listening to the background music. He glances over at Italy, who waves at him happily, causing him to roll his eyes. Japan smiles softly at their attitudes, listening to the music as well. 

Austria nods his head, assured that the rest of the song is going to go well. Germany wouldn’t be the kind to purposefully mess his up, so he’s not worried that he’s going to make a mistake. 

Germany starts bobbing his head to the melody before hearing the crashing noise that signals his entrance. He grins before beginning to sing.

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
I am Germany! 

_Ah, with a stroke of paint,_  
A wonderful world can be seen!  
When I’m playing or cleaning up,  
I’m serious! 

_Ah, throughout the world,_  
Sleeps the recipe of happiness!  
With my guide book firmly in hand,  
We’re on expedition! 

“That’s all!” Germany announces, ending the song. He puts the microphone back in the stand and walks over to the rest of the Axis. 

Italy is clapping his hands, cheering for Germany, which causes a small smile to appear on his face. Japan makes a little bowing motion before saying, “You did great, Germany-san.” 

“He’s right! You were great!” Italy adds with a big grin.

“Danke.” Germany nods at them, looking curiously towards Japan to see if he’ll also do his song today. Japan smiles, nodding his head.

“I might as werr. You both sung yours, so it’s onry fair that I do mine.” Japan says, standing up and going over to Austria and Estonia.


End file.
